I Wish
by RupertIsTheOne
Summary: Hermione gets jealous over Ron and Lavender dating, but can do nothing about it. She asks Harry to help, but he does nothing. So it's up to her to get Ron to herself.
1. Hermiones POV

(Enjoy this fanfiction guys! My first Harry Potter one, so review, favorite all you like! Thanks!)

Hermione's POV

"Hermione!" I heard Ron yell. I picked up my face from my Potions book and yelled back, "What Ron?" Then I heard running footsteps going down the stairs from the corridor and he said, "What are the chapters that we have to study tomorrow for the Potions test tomorrow?" I let out a big sigh and said, "Chapter 12, 13, and 14." He grew a smile on his face and then said, "Thanks!" Then he went back up the stairs.

That was the first time Ron talked to me today. It was now when school was over and every 6th year in Gryffindor was in the Common Room studying or not caring and going off and about around the castle. Ever since he and Lavender started dating, he's been avoiding me ever since. Like we usually sit together at breakfast, but then he always strolls in arm in arm with Lavender. Obviously everyone knows that I like him, but I guess he forgot. Well he is my best friend, but why Lavender? She's just an annoying girl, and she's been on his lips ever since we got back from class. I want to talk to him, but he's never "free." I'm going to talk to Harry about this.

I knocked on the boy's corridor and asked for Harry. He opened the door and I saw Ron on his bed talking to Shemus. Obviously they have to be talking about Lavender. Harry came out and said, "What's up?" With a hard tug on his arm, I said, "We need to talk privately." We took a walk to one of the stair cases right by the Courtyard and we sat. Harry then looked up to me and said, "What's the matter? You look so gloomy today." I brought my head back toward him from the window and I said, "You obviously know why I'm gloomy Harry." He then adjusted his position from the floor next to me and said, "It's Ron and Lavender huh?" Then I looked straight and said, "Well obviously it's yes. I just can't stand looking at them. It's like Ron doesn't even know that I exist anymore." Harry then looked where I was looking and said, 'Well he asked you for those chapters for Potions." Then angrily I stood up and said, "Yes I know! It's because when he needs "help" with school, he always talks to me." All of a sudden while talking I broke into a sob. "But why doesn't he talk to me? I'm his best friend and he doesn't even look at him! I've been feeling depressed so much from this I can't even focus on school because I'm too busy thinking about him!" After my sob, I sat down on the floor right next to the window with my face buried in my knees. Then I felt a hand touch my back, which obviously was Harry, and I looked up. He then said, "Well then I'll talk to him tonight about this. Now don't feel bad about yourself. He will and always notices you because he cares about you. Okay?" I looked at him and said, "Thanks Harry." I got up and gave him a big hug.

We walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and some kids stared at me because I had red eyes from crying. As we got in, I saw Ron come down the stairs and he looked at Lavender. But when he saw Harry and me he stopped. I then turned to Harry and I gave him "go talk to him" look and he nodded. After that I rushed to the stairs, and Ron put his hand on my shoulder. With a worried face he said, "Are you okay?" I yanked off his hand and ran back up the stairs preparing to start crying.


	2. Harrys POV

Harry's POV

As I watched Hermione run up the stairs into her room, Ron ran over to me. "What's wrong with her?" Then I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "This is private.", and then I led him upstairs.

We were passing by the girls Dormitories and we can hear Hermione sob, which made Ron's face look even more worried, and mine a little bit too. I then led him to our beds and said, "Hermione's upset." Ron adjusted his position on his bed into lying down and said, "Yeah I know that. But what's wrong with her?" I then too started to lie down, but then got back up to make it look more serious. "Well, she's upset about you." After I said that, Ron's face went into shock. He got up and said, "Upset about me?" "Well, yeah, she is." I said in a more serious tone. "Wait, let me guess", Ron said, "is it about me and Lavender isn't it?" Then I obviously said, "Yes, a little bit, but Ron. She's been thinking that you ignore her a lot and barely talk to her. More likely she's thinking that you're avoiding her." Ron had a puzzled face and said, "Really?" I said, "Really." He then he looked at something in the room and said," Well…does it look like that I'm avoiding her?" I had to give him an honest answer and said, "Well, yes. You've been spending too much time with Lavender and not with her. She's one of your best friends Ron, and friends don't do that to each other, even when the Hermione didn't do anything to you." He then got up and said, "Listen, Harry, Lavender is my girlfriend. If she sees me with Hermione, she'll go bonkers. I'm not trying to avoid her, just keeping my distance you know, don't you?" I then got up and loudly said, "Ron! Don't you understand? Hermione is your best friend! And you're avoiding her just to please your so-called "girlfriend"?" Ron got up and said, "I love her. She makes me happy allhe time and you can't tell me what to do okay? I would never do anything like this to you would I? And don't tell Hermione I said that, then she'll won't help me with my assignments." I got so angry; I just stormed out of the room.

I could see Hermione waiting for me by the fireplace, eagerly waiting for news. Well I had none. I realized that Ron was avoiding her, which is hard to believe.

I walked into the Common Room and Hermione called me to the couch by the fireplace. She scooted over and I sat next to her. Then when I was staring into the fireplace, she said, "Well?" I gazed out of my stare, and said to her, "Wait what?" She then looked at me and said, "What did Ron say?" I sighed, but then remembered I can't tell Hermione. And if I do, she'll kill herself. But I had to lie, just for the sake of them two. "Nothing." I said to Hermione. Hermione had a puzzled face and said, "Nothing? What do you mean "nothing"?" I then said, "Well Ron says he's not doing anything to avoid you." She then got up and said, "You're obviously lying Harry. What did he really say?" I couldn't tell her the truth, so I made up a ridiculous excuse. "Oh, Hermione. I got to go to the library to get some books for Potions, but I got nothing else. Sorry." After I spoke, I ran out of the common room and on to my "fake" walk to the library.


	3. Hermiones POV 2

Hermione's POV

Well, I obviously know that Harry lied to me about Ron. But why? Does he not want to tell me about what he said? Gosh, I hope Ron didn't say anything bad.

That night, I went to my bed and laid down and read my book, "Threstrals, A Lyrical Creature". Then, I heard some people behind the door talking. I then put my book down and crept behind the door to obnoxiously peep in whoevers conversation it was.

"I had a great time today at Hogsmeade." the girl said. "Me too dear." the boy said. "Well I got to go to bed. Probably Hermione is sitting reading, lonely girl." the girl said to the boy. "Yeah, I know." the boy said. "Goodnight Won Won." the girl then said. "Goodnight Lav Lav." the boy then said. After that, I heard some snogging. Gave myself a big "ew" face and went back to my bed swiftly. I obviously knew that was Ron and Lavender.

When I got back to my bed, I started to cry. How could Ron say that about me? I thought I was his best friend. The door then opened and I saw Lavender walk through and I saw Ron behind it. He looked at me, and I gave him a smirk. His face went from "Hello Hermione" to 'What's wrong Hermione." Then I slammed my book on my bed and shoved Ron out of the doorway and ran down into the common room.

While walking down the stairs, I heard another pair of footsteps walking down with me. It obviously had to be Ron, just running after me to see if I was "okay". I stopped in the common room and soberly yelled at him, "Stop following me Ronald!" He then said, "I want to talk to you." The he put his hand on my shoulder and then I swiftly yanked it off. "Do I really look like I want to talk to you?" With everyone staring at us, he then said, "What's wrong with you Hermione?" I then had tears rolling down my face and I said aggressively, "What's wrong? You tell me, the oh so "lonely girl" that sits in her bed reading all day. What's wrong with that Ron?" His face went from shocked to even more shocked, "You crept up on our conversation didn't you?" I then gave out a loud "humph" and went out of the room.

I then stormed down stairs to go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, where I can have my own privacy without anyone around. Coming through the door, I ran to one of the stalls to go sit on the floor and cry. Moaning Myrtle wasn't around, because she usually goes on her "midnight float" she tells me during this time. Since my tears were going onto my clothes, I used some of the toilet paper to dry it off. I then got out of the stall and checked to see if anyone was around. "Hello?" I said soberly into the empty bathroom. Then I sighed and went to the mirrors.

Looking into the mirror, I could see that my eyes were pretty red. As I was looking through, I could see someone standing there. I turned around, and it was Lavender. She flounced her hair back like a "princess" as Ron says frequently, and she said, "What was that all about Hermione?" Looking at her from head to toe, I said "Why do you care Lavender?" She then said, "Because you caused a complete rumpus in the common room, and Ron told me that you listened to our conversation." I walked up to her and then yelled into her face, "I know I did Lavender! I DID!", then walked back ghastly to my stall. I slammed it shut and sat down and cried.

"But why?" she then said into my stall. I took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Lavender, now can you just leave me alone." She then took a step back and said, "You can tell me why. Are you jealous of me and Ron being together? Or are you just a snob?" After she said that, I got a furious look on my face and took out my wand and got out of my stall fast. I pointed my wand at her and said, "What did you just call me?" I backed her into the sink and she had a frightening look on her face. Then I heard footsteps and I heard someone say, "Lavender, what did she say?" And as soon as the person walked in, he say me pointing my wand at Lavender and grew a shocked look on his face. And it was Ron.


	4. Ron POV

Ron's POV

I walked in the girl's laboratory and I couldn't believe my eyes. Hermione was pointing her wand at Lavender. I felt really shocked and hurt that she would do such a thing.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" I said as I ran over to Lavender and took her by the hand. "She called me a snob Ron, your so called "girlfriend"." I then looked at Lavender and said, "Did you really Lav?" Her face looked pretty scared and then she said, "Um….yeah. I don't know why though…." Then I released her from my grasp and said, "But why?" She then said pretty loud, "Well she crept into our own conversation Ron and she seemed pretty selfish when I asked her why."

Hermione then walked over to us and stomped right in front of Lavender and yelled, "I DID NOT LAVENDER. YOU'RE LYING!" "No, you did seem selfish when I asked you why you crept into our conversation today!" Hermione then paced back and forth and then said, 'I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ron, who do you believe?"

After Hermione said that, they both looked at me. Hermione had a serious face and Lavender had a face that said "I'm not lying!". I was so confused and nervous to choose who was right. Well, Lavender is my girlfriend. But then, Hermione is my best friend. She was always there for me when I feel sad and she comforts me often.

"Uh, I don't know." I stuttered to them both. "Well Ron?" said Lavender. "Who do you think is right?" Then I looked at Lavender for about 5 seconds then at Hermione. My mind said Lavender, but my heart said Hermione. I looked at Hermione with a "sorry" face, knowing that I think that Lavender is right. She then looked back at me, shocked and eyes filled with tears.

"Fine, Ron! Go with your lying, filthy girlfriend instead of your best friend!" Then she stomped out of the bathroom and yelled at me, "I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME AGAIN, OKAY?" After that, she just left me with Lavender.

I knew I made the wrong decision, but it was good for me and Lavender. She then held my arm and said, "Good choice Won Won. C'mon let's go." Then she led us out of the room, with my heart broken with me.


	5. Ginny's POV

Ginny's POV

I was just sitting on the couch reading my book for the O.W.L's, until I heard someone run in and was crying. The person ran upstairs and slammed one of the doors shut. I didn't have time to look back for who it was, so I decided to put down my book and to figure out who it was.

I then traveled all the way up to the dormitory to find out who it was. When I got there, I heard sobbing in the room. First I knocked, and said, "Hello? Are you alright?" The sobbing stopped for a minute, and the person soberly asked, "Who is it?" When the person talked, I knew it was Hermione. "It's Ginny." I said in return. Then Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Come in."

I rushed in and ran to Hermione's side. Her eyes were pretty red and her back was buried into her knees. I then touched her on the back and said, "What's wrong Hermione?" She picked up her head and said with a sob, "Ron doesn't trust me anymore. He chose Lavender over me, his best friend." "What?" I said in return. "Well," Hermione said, "I ran into the girls bathroom and I started crying because I accidently heard Ron and Lavender say that I was a lonely girl. Then Lavender came in to see why I snooped into their conversation, by Ron's demand, and I said just to leave me alone. Then she said if I was jealous of them dating or if I was a snob…" Then she told me rest of the story and I felt so sad for her, but then I was angry at Ron. I couldn't believe that he did such a thing.

"Well, that's very unusual of Ron." I said to Hermione. "But I got the perfect plan." Hermione's head arose and she said, "What kind of plan?" I adjusted my position and said, "Well, how about you fight Ron back by what he's doing." "Huh?" Hermione then said to me. "Well," I said, "you know that Slughorns party is coming up. So, I was thinking if you go with someone that's really cute looking, Ron will immediately get jealous." For a second, Hermione looked puzzled, but as I spoke of the plan, she started to smile slyly.

"What a brilliant plan Ginny!" Hermione said gleefully. I smiled and she did so in return. "So, you should get like all pretty if you want boys to get your attention. Maybe do your makeup or put your hair in a nice way." As I kept speaking, she kept smiling. "Okay. I'll do it. Oh, it feels so good that I'm fighting back. Thanks Ginny!" Then she hugged me and I said, "Anytime." I walked out of the room, feeling proud.


	6. Hermione's POV 3

Hermione's POV 3

I think Ginny is right. Maybe I should make Ron jealous, and then he'll speak to me. But I'm not sure if it's right. Jealously isn't a thing to play with, it's like a weapon. But Ron deserves it, for what he did to me. Yeah, I should go do it, right?

First off, I got out my makeup box my mum gave to me during the summer. I brought it because, well, pretty purposes. I put on some eye shadow, mascara, blush, pink lip gloss, and some liquid cover-up. Then I put my hair down, combed it, and it had a wavy touch to it. Sprayed some hair spray and I looked smashing!

I needed to know that Ron was there in the common room. So I quickly looked down into the common room, and I saw him snuggling with Lavender on a love seat. Oh God, that sounded wrong. Since he was with Lavender, I slipped into something pretty hot. I wore a white tank top with a floral skirt with a black elastic band. Also, I wore some black ballet shoes and a nice brown long necklace, and with a jean jacket.

So, then it was show time. I walked down the stairs like a super model and had a nice smile on my lips. Once I entered the room, everyone stared at me in shock. Seamus and Neville were staring at me with their mouths open. And then I heard a whistle from the back, and then I giggled.

Then, the moment that I hoped for, I finally got Ron's attention. His eyes were glued on my face and I heard him whisper to himself, "Bloody hell!" Lavender then looked at him and slapped him on the arm and said, "What are you doing?" Ron looked back at her and said, "Well Hermione looked attractive." Oh my gosh, he actually said that? SCORE!

"How dare you Ron!" Then Lavender got up and walked upstairs. Ron hesitated to get her, but then sat down. I still had all of the boy's attention, and actually someone came up to me. I was talking to Parvati and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Cormac McLaggen. He then said to me, "Hey Hermione. You know about Slughorns party next week right." Hermione flipped her hair back and said, "Oh yes, yes I do." Cormac then grinned and said, "Yeah. Well I was wondering if you want to go with me." After he said that, I couldn't believe it. The plan was going ever better! "Oh yes I would!" I said loudly, so Ron could hear. "Cool, cool. So next Friday I'll meet you down here okay?" I smiled and said, "Yeah sure! Thanks Cormac!"

He walked away and Parvati tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Oh my goodness you're going out with Cormac!" I looked over at Ron and he looked pretty mad. Then I said to her, "I guess. I'm not sure we'll see at the party." She then giggled and said, "OMG!" And we held hands and jumped like little girls and giggled. After that little victory jump, I walked past Ron slowly. He stared at me with a mad grin and I gave out a little "humph" and walked back upstairs.

"Ginny!" I said when I ran into her room. "Yes?" she said as she was putting down her book. I sat down next to her and said, "The plan worked!" Ginny had a surprised happy face and said, "Oh my gosh really?" I had a grin and said, "Yeah. I got all of the boy's attention, especially Ron's. And it gets better, Cormac McLaggen asked me to Slughorns party!" Ginny's face went to surprise to an "OH MY GOSH" expression. "That's even better!" I then said, "Totally! I got to go get a nice dress for the party. Want to go with me to Forever Witch tomorrow?" Ginny's face went to happy again and she said, "Yeah sure! I also need to get a dress." "Sweet!" I said. "Well, see you later!" I said once again. "Later!" Ginny said as I was walking through the door.

Running into my room, I knew my plan, well Ginny's plan, worked. A few more steps, and Ron will be mine. :D


	7. Ron's POV 2

Ron's POV 2

Wow, Hermione looked bloody hot! I never saw her like that before. Just, wow. But then she got all of the attention of the boys, including me, and Cormac McLaggen. Oh, how I envy that guy. He's got the looks, the girls, and the skills of quidditch. Even though I replaced him as Keeper for Gryffindor, he got skills! When he asked Hermione to Slughorns party, I got somewhat mad and jealous. I don't know why, but somehow I just had those feelings.

"Bloody hell Harry! Did you see Hermione yesterday?" I said to Harry as we were walking to class the next day. "No, I haven't Ron. I was too busy finding out about the Half-Blood Prince." I hesitated and said, "Forget about that for a moment Harry. I think Hermione is onto something." "Really, what?" Harry said back to me. "Well I don't know I was asking you!" I said back to Harry. "Well Ron, sorry but you got to figure this out on your own. I need to focus more on this Half-Blood Prince stuff." Harry then walked away while I was standing in the middle of a busy hallway.

Since now I was on my own, there was only one person that I had to go to. Ginny. After all of my classes, I went up to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a heard a voice call. "Oh, it's Ron. I'm here for Ginny. As I was talking, I heard some footsteps walk toward the door. When the door opened, it was Hermione. "Oh, um, hi Ron." she said to me at the door. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was wavy and she had some nice light purple eye shadow, mascara, and bloody hell how do I know this? "Hey Hermione. Wow, you look pretty." Hermione's face then turned from "oh hello" into "wow really?" "Oh, um, thanks Ron." she said with a little giggle at the end. "Is Ginny here?" I said to her. "Oh, no she isn't. But I'll tell her you stopped by." "Okay," I said, "well later." "Bye." Hermione said to me as she shut the door. I was going to ask her something, but then I forgot, so I walked away.

I got into the common room, and Lavender was sitting in a chair with a big box on her lap. "Oh Won Won!" she said with an excited tone. "I got my dress for Slughorns party!" "But I though you weren't invited." I said back to her. "Well, I was talking to Professor Slughorn and he said that I am a charm in his class and he would like me to come to his party. So, I'm inviting you!" she said and smiled. "Wow…um….cool." I said. Lavender had a look on her face and she said, "You sound like you don't want to go Ron. Well c'mon I'm your girlfriend. And boyfriend and girlfriends….." Then I cut her off and said, "Well Lavender, I never officially said that I was your boyfriend." Her face turned into a mixture of sad and angry, "Ron, but after we kissed and spent time together, and even when we went to Hogsmeade…." Once again, I cut her off and said, "Well that was when I liked you. Ever since this yesterday when I saw Hermione, you've been on my case Lavender." 'What are you trying to say Ron?" Lavender said as she was on the merge of crying. "Well, I'm breaking up with you Lavender."

The whole room fell silent when they heard my loud proclamation and me and Lavender breaking up. "But…but…but why Won Won?" Lavender was saying as she was crying. "Because you're being such a brat! With everything! Bloody hell, oh and don't call me "Won Won"!" I said loudly then I ran out of the room. I stopped for a moment and I heard a loud cry and some running up stairs. Well, she deserved it.


	8. Hermiones POV 4 :

Hermione's POV 4

So, tonight was the night. It was Slughorns party. I got the perfect dress, all of my makeup and hair done. I'm all set to get Ron back. For sure, Cormac is really going to make him jealous. Oh, it's almost 6 o'clock. Showtime!

As I walked into the common room, I could see lots of people all spiffed up for the party. Some girls were wearing elegant dresses, and some boys, just plain dress robes. When I took my first step into the room, everyone was gasping and staring at me. My dress was a nice lavender silk dress, with some waves at the end and a nice V-neck opening. My hair was curled up into a little bump and curls hanging from the bottom. All of the boys were staring at me in delight; actually I heard some whistling and some chatter. But then I heard a loud, "Stop it!" And the voice came closer, and it was Cormac.

"Wow, Hermione. You look gorgeous!" Cormac said in delight. "Thanks Cormac!" I said gleefully. "So, you want to head over to the party?" Then he held out his arm and I said, "Sure!" And I gladly took his arm and we walked toward the party room.

When we arrived, there were many of students, teachers, and some elves carrying trays all around with treats on them. We greeted Professor Slughorn and he said, "Welcome children! Please, go and socialize. There's plenty of food and drinks to go around!" After that, he was taken by one of the professors and went into a deep conversation about gnargles.

"Okay, Granger. Let's party!" And the music began to play, and we started to dance a little bit. I was gazing around the room, and I couldn't see Ron. "Hey!" I said over the music, "Where's Ron?" Cormac looked at me and said, "Oh Weasley? Yeah, he and Lavender broke up yesterday, and he was "un-invited" by Lavender I guess. "And he started to dance once again, "But don't worry about him, you have me!" Then he took my arm and spun me around and I landed in his arms. "Hey." I said to him as I got out of his arms. "I'm going to get a drink, be right back." Then I stormed toward the punch bowl.

I was getting punch then I saw somebody behind the curtains. Then I realized it was Harry. I crept into the curtains without anyone seeing me. "Harry!" I whispered to him. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked up from the ground and said, "Oh, hey Hermione." "What's going on?" Harry then said, "Oh, I'm avoiding Snape because I could tell he was up to something." I had a puzzled face and said, "Oh, okay. How's Ron?" "Oh, he's all alone in the common room. He just feels bummed and sad about him and Lavender." Then I had an idea. "Okay, see you Harry!" I said then ran out of the curtains.

I could see Cormac talk to his friends, so this gave me the perfect time to sneak out. I crept behind students, teachers, and some tables. Then I made it to the door, and left.

I was running down a hallway to get to the common room. Then, I saw someone else run down. The person then stopped, and ran toward me. I couldn't really see, so then I started to run back. "HERMIONE! WAIT, STOP!" the person shouted at me. I then stopped and turned around. It was Ron. "Oh, hi Ron." I said to him while panting. "Look Hermione," Ron said to me holding my shoulders, "I am really sorry for what I did to you. I was acting selfish and I had no idea what I was doing with Lavender. Just that, I'm sorry." He then took his arms off of my shoulders and started to take deep breaths. "You really mean it?" I said with a smile. "Yeah, and to prove it…." Ron said, and then he took my head and started to kiss me. I was so startled by it, but then I kissed him back. He put its arms around my waist and started to kiss me more. Oh my gosh, I said in my head.

A few seconds later, he then pulled away and said, "I love you Hermione Granger." My mouth dropped and I started to smile. Then, tears filled into my eyes and I said, "I love you too Ron." Then we hugged for a while, and then we went back to snogging. Then I heard some footsteps and I gasp. We pulled apart to look, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Cormac.


	9. Cormac's POV

Cormac's POV

When I was done talking to my friends, I went to go look for Hermione. I headed over to the punch bowl, but she wasn't there. Then I looked all around the room, and she wasn't anywhere. So, I decided to go on a little adventure to find Granger.

I left the room, and then I went into a long hallway that leads the way to the Gryffindor common room. It was long, and narrow. A perfect place to hide or something like that. When I was walking into another hallway, I heard some odd noises. It kind of sounded like snogging noises, so I didn't really seem interested. But I just had to sneak a peek. When I looked at it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was that Weasley kid and Hermione, snogging!

I got so aggravated; I let out a big gasp and said, "WEASLEY!" Then they pulled apart and Hermione turned around and said, "It's not what it looks like!" Weasley then said, "Um…yeah it is what it looks like." to me in an obvious tone. "Alright I had it," I said to the Weasley kid, "you can steal my spot on the quidditch team, but never, go off and snog my date!" I pulled out my wand and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

After that, it was a fight to the finish. Weasley then dogged my spell and said, "Okay. It's on Cormac. STUPEDFY!" I dogged that spell and kept shouting, "PROTEGO!" and I almost hit Weasley, but he dogged that. "IMMOBULUS!" Weasley shouted at me, and the beam went right past my face. It was totally matrix. "EXPELLIARMUS!" I yelled at Weasley, and I disarmed him. "Very well then Weasley; time to finish you off, Petrificus Total-""STOP!" Hermione yelled and ran in front of Weasley and shielded him. But I was too late, and finished the spell, "-us!" I said and hit Hermione.

She froze up, and fell to the ground, in a plank-like position. "HERMIONE!" Weasley and I shouted in unison. We immediately ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "Bloody hell Cormac what did you do?" Weasley then said. "I don't know okay? I didn't know she would go there to protect you! I mean you're stupid enough because you are a ginger…" I slipped out of my mouth. After that, it went completely downhill.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME CORMAC?" Weasley shouted at me and ran toward me. Luckily, Seamus and Neville were walking by and held Weasley back. "Bloody hell Ron what are you doing?" Seamus said to him as he was struggling to go after me. "He called me a stupid ginger and petrified my girlfriend!" "Who, Lavender?" Neville then said to him. When they both looked at the body, and yelled, "HERMIONE?" Then they both ducked down beside her and Neville shouted, "SOMEONE GO GET THE NURSE!" And after that, a huge crowd was coming toward us.

"What's the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn said as he was coming forth to the scene. "Oh…." he then said when he saw Hermione. "Yes, yes. Someone go get the nurse!" he said and knelt down beside her body. "Petrified. Hm…..Cormac how did this happen?" he got up and said to me. "Oh, well Weasley and I were at duel and then Hermione ran in front of him and I used Petrificus Totalus at her by accident…" Some people gasped afterwards and Slughorn then asked, "And why is that so?" This part was going to be embarrassing and I then continued, "Well, I was looking for Hermione, so I walked along the halls. And when I found her…she was snogging Weasley. So that got me angry….because she was my date and all…..and started to blast spells and him." At the ends of that sentence, there were some gasps and a little bit of laughter involved.

Professor Slughorn then said, "Okay, then. 10 points from Gryffindor because of 's actions. Now c'mon folks, we got pumpkin pasties!" And then led the crowd toward the party room. "Great…..10 points from Gryffindor because of me, I petrified my date, and what else is going to happen? Then Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and some other professors came with a lifting stretcher. "Oh dear….." Madam Pomfrey then said aloud. "Okay boys, take her away." Professor McGonagall said to the other professors and they picked up Hermione, put her on the stretcher, and carried her away.

Professor McGonagall stayed and said to me, "Since you have harmed a student, you will be serving detention with me tomorrow night, Mr. McLaggen." And she walked away. As soon as she was gone, I yelled "Crap!" and kicked a stone in anger. "Well you deserved it Cormac." Weasley then said as he was getting up from the floor. "Don't sass me Weasley." And I walked away, off to the common room to grieve.


	10. Hermione's POV 5

Hermione's POV 5

Everything was a blur when I woke up. I felt so dizzy and sick; I could just collapse if I try to get up. My eyes finally fully opened and I looked around. It seemed like I was in the hospital wing. I started to moan because of my headache, and kind of managed to get up. As I finally fully arose, Madam Pomfrey ran over to me.

"Hermione, dear, are you okay?" she said to me at my bedside. "Yeah, I guess. What happened first of all?" I murmured to her. "Oh dear, you were petrified by accident by Cormac McLaggen." My eyes grew into shock and I said, "But why?" "I don't know dear. You can ask him when you are better. Now, drink some pumpkin juice to start tasting again, okay?" she said to me and handed me a goblet of pumpkin juice, and walked away. I started to drink, and it tasted so good! I looked around to see if anyone else was in here. I saw some Slytherins moan because of their "headaches", and two Hufflepuffs looked like they got into a bad dueling accident, most likely with many pimples on their face. "Ew." I said in that sight.

After my little drink of pumpkin juice, I decided to lie down and take a nap. I had the weirdest dream ever. This dream consisted of me, sitting at a party. I wasn't sure of who was hosting it, but it was all a blur from what I was seeing. All of a sudden, a person walked up to me and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Mrs. Weasley." I thought, "Why is this person calling me Mrs. Weasley?" And then I responded, "Um, I'm not Mrs. Weasley, I'm Hermione Granger." The mysterious person then said, "Well, that was your maiden name. But tonight and now on, you are Mrs. Weasley." Then everything cleared up.

I was at my wedding! Everything went from blur to crystal clear. I could see people dancing around, all dress in lovely gowns and suits, and a lot of red-headed people. Then it came in mind, I MARRIED A WEASLEY! I then looked at my dress and it was white with some silver balls running down it and my hair was in a bun and with a nice little beret in it. Then, Ron came up to me and took my hand and said, "Hello my love." and then kissed it. From there on, I stirred awake and I kept hearing the same sentence over and over again.

"Hello my love." I heard Ron say as I was waking up. I got up, by the help of Ron, and put my back on a pillow. "Hello, Ron." I sleepily said. "Morning, sunshine." he said and stroked my hair. I got pretty crept out and said, "Please don't do that." "Sorry." Ron said and pulled his hand back immediately. "So, how are you feeling?" he then continued to talk. "Okay, I guess." I said feeling my head because it was hurting.

"Look, if you didn't remember anything from yesterday, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I had no clue it was hurting you, and Lavender was just using me as a doll. I'm sorry Hermione Granger." Ron then said to me. "Well, I did remember everything that happened yesterday Ron." Ron smiled and said, "Did you remember this part then?" Then he leaned toward me and gave me a kiss on my lips. I did remember this part, and I did enjoy it, so I went at it again. We snogged for about 10 seconds, because it was interrupted by Harry.

"Oh…..I'll leave you two alone." he stuttered by the sight of us snogging. "No! It's alright Harry. Come on in." I happily said to him and faced Ron and he smiled in agreement. "Okay then." Harry walked in and sat on the other side of my bed. "So, what's new you two?" he said with a little giggle. "Oh, just the same old stuff." Ron said sarcastically. "Well, many things Harry. Many, many, many things we must tell you."

So we started our 20 minute long conversation about what happened yesterday. Harry seemed so shocked about what happened, but then smiled soon because he knew that we weren't going to fight anymore, yet. As all of this happened, I realized something so obvious, even me, the brightest witch of all of Hogwarts, hadn't recognized. If you want something to be yours, you got to stand up, and that something or someone will see you. And if you keep standing up and showing yourself, that person will recognize that you are the one.

The End

(Thank you so much to everyone who read the story and all of the reviews! Every time I got a email about a favorite or a review of this story, I smiled. But don't worry; I have a lot more stories coming! Thanks everyone! 3) 


End file.
